Many devices have housings that include multiple housing elements. In many devices, joints between housing elements may include insert molded splits that join the housing elements. These insert molded splits may be formed by injection molding one or more shots of material.
However, injection molding may not produce insert molded splits with uniform strength throughout. During injection molding, the velocity at which material is injected into areas that do not border surface edges of the housing elements or other components may be higher than the velocity at which material is injected into areas to that do border such edges or other components.
In some cases, the higher velocity portion of the injection may result in the formation of straighter, stronger solidification of the material whereas the lower velocity portion of the injection may result in the formation of more curved, weaker solidification of the material. The weaker areas thus formed may be located in areas more prone to damage by stressing of the housing elements with respect to each other and thus result in a weaker insert molded split than might otherwise be possible.